catscratch_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Gordon, Wafle
(Next Day) *Nate: Oh, yeah. We heard something strange was spotted around here. *Gordon: GREAT GOPHER, Not again! *Whisper: Something strange, you say? *Nate: You were following us? *Courage: The things I do for the team's respect. *Whisper: But, of course! I'm your butler, after all. Yesss. *(Nate and his friends leaving) *Whisper: They are not listening again. So what might this strange thing be? *Blik: Hmmmm. *Nate: Some kinda human-looking thing with green skin and a bowl-like head! *Bloo: Oh yeah?!!!!!?! *Whisper: Oh? Well, allow me to provide you my expert opinion...That is undoubtedly a kappa. They're a very well known kind of Yokai. You might even call them celebrities. But basically everyone already knows that. *Nate: Aren't you just reading off that thing though? *Waffle: No. Gomez, Read! *Whisper: Th-That couldn't possibly the case. (clearing his throat) Now then, Everyone! Get that river all shiny and sparkly and gleaming with the light of your Yokai Watches! A new Yokai encounter awaits. *(They are shining their watches to the water and finds a broken bowl) *Whisper: There it is! That's a Kappa! *Gordon: We've seen Kappas in the town of Animal Crossing! *Nate: Wow, I see. *Waffle: Splee! *Whisper: Observe how wet his bowl is right now. If it were to become even the tiniest bit dry, he'd be in big trouble! *Nate: What would happen? *Whisper: Ah, um... (Whisper looking at his Pad) *Mikey: He will grow pizza! *Nate: Your reading again! *Waffle: Newts will shot out of the sky! *Whisper: They lose all their energy! *Blik: WHY? *Nate: That's all? *Whisper: And what's more... *(The real Kappa comes behind them) *Walkappa: (quacks) *Whisper: Look, look! This right here! That cracked part means this kappa is pretty old! *Gordon: Pop a wheelie. *Nate: Wow! *Whisper: How do you like that? You can tell so much about these creatures just by their bowls! This kind of basic Yokai knowledge is proof of my long experience with *Man: There it is! (grabbing the bowl) It got this far downstream...These are some tough bowls. *Walkappa: What I'm saying is the real Kappa-- *Waffle: Blik, Ghost Hovis, Gordon, mmm. *(The man tripped on the stairs and the bowl fell on his Head) *Nate: Wow! A Kappa! *Gordon: Mr. Trippy! *Whisper: Indeed! *(Everyone Laughing) *Walkappa: They're doing this on purpose, aren't they? (Sighs) *(Next Day) *(Everyone is moving into the hallways, Nate is moving fast to the bathroom.) *Nate: Silent, sneaky, stealthy... *(Nate coming out relived) *Nate: Too close for comfort. *(Katie comes in) *Katie: Geez, Nate. *(Gordon, Waffle, Nate and his Friends laughing and Katie walks in) *Katie: Nate! *Nate: What's up, Katie? *Katie: You just did a number two, didn't you? *(Everyone surprised and Nate gasping) *Waffle: Number (phht) 2! *All: WHAAAWHAAA! HE SAID NUMBER 2! *Nate: Why? What would bring that up? *Katie: I was walking down the hall just as you popped out. *Gordon: Right, Mr. Poopy! *Blik: HAHAHAHAHAHHA! *Bear: For real? *Waffle: Yes, You jumpscared Mr. Poopy! *Jimmy: Getting spotted! *Mikey: HAHHAA! *Katie: I heard the sound of flushing and... *Eddie: And by a girl, a girl none other than Katie! *Blik: How Embarrassing! *Gordon: True, Mr. Poopy. *(Gordon, Blik, and Waffle chuckling) *Nate: (in his head) Katie...Why? *(School ends) *Whisper: She doesn't normally say stuff like that, does she? I'm absolutely certain that a Yokai is behind this. *Dipper: Yeah, & the cats don't call everyone Mr. Poopy! *Nate: What? Yokai do that of stuff too? *Lincoln: Strange. *Whisper: If you shine your watch on Katie, you should be able to see the cause. *Gordon: I see something, "Mr, Poopy" Nate. *(They are shine the light on Katie, there was a Yokai on her neck) *Nate: There's one. What is it? *Whisper: That is the Yokai Tattletell! *Tattletell: Tell,tell. *Blik: Wait, they're on our necks! *Whisper: Whoever she posseses can't help but blab and reveal any secrets they're hiding! *Katie: Admitting that she spotted someone doing a number two...What a despicable Yokai. *Blik (Thinking): I almost destroyed Ponyville. *Whisper: Indeed! The most feared event brought about by the Tattletell is Admission of doing number two! *Nate: OH NO, THEY GOT BLIK, GORDON AND WAFFLE! *Whisper: Quite appropriate. *Waffle: Hey Gome-Mr. Poopy. *Nate:Huh? *Whisper: Oh, nothing. A prankster Yokai like that needs stern talking to. As usual, I suggest we either have a a friendly chat or make a pact of friendship with brute force! *All: CATSCRATCH ADVENTURE TEAM, GO! *Nate: We're gonna befriend the pants outta this one! We can't let such an evil creature go free! *Whisper: You're really into it this time...(gulps) *Blik: Here we GO again. *(Nate stood in front of the girls.) *Nate: Katie! *Tattletell: Tell,tell *Gordon: Katie, has something (chuckles) Embarrassing, to tell you. *Katie: Oh yeah, Nate just did a number two at school. *Girls: Huh? *Nate: Guaah! *Blik: Mr. POOPY! *Whisper: That's a loss! *Nate: Katie...There's a Yokai... *(Tattletell detached and retreats) *Katie: What do you mean Yokai? *Blik: Why was I calling Nate Mr. Poop? *Nate: Uh, nevermind. Sorry! *(Whisper, Nate and their Friends are chasing Tattletell) *Nate: There she is! You're not getting away! *Gordon: Waffle, go to the jet and grab the Yokai Trap! *Whisper: Verily, she could cause a great deal of trouble revealing secrets! Befriending is the best option for keeping peace in the city as well! *Nate: Keeping peace? *Whisper: Why yes *Nate: I just don't want...Don't want...People to find out about me spotted doing a number two! *Gordon: Okay Nat-- Mr.Poop7! *(Girl on bike giggling, Nate turning red) *Whisper: Uh...Uh-Uh *Nate: Wait Up, Tattletell! *Waffle: I have the trap! *(Nate, Whisper and their friends are chasing The Yokai to the Barber Shop) *Barber: (possessed by Tattletell) Oh, I messed up. *Boy: What? *Nate: There she is! *Waffle: I dont want to be possesed! *(Tattletell leaves the barber) *Nate: Wait! *Barber:(nevously) It looks great! *Boy: Don't even try! *(Chased Tattletell to a resturant) *Man: How's about you and I make a habit of going out? *Woman:(possessed by Tattletell) Y'know, I agreed to go out with you on a whim, but you're super not my type. *Man: Huh? *Nate: There you are! *Gordon: SET THE TRAP, QUICK LADDIE! *(Tattletell leaves woman) *Nate: Wait! *Woman: (confused) Did I just say something? *Man: (crying) *(Chased Tattletell at a police station) *Cop 1: Spit it out! Where did you hide the money you stole? *Thief: I got nothin' to say to you *(Tattletell possess the thief) *Thief: Nothin! No way I'd left slip that I hid the money at Triangle Park! *Cops: What? *Nate: There she is again! *Lynn: Get Her! *(Tattletell leaves the thief) *Nate: Wait up! *Cop 1: Triangle Park! *Cop 2: Right! *Thief: (stressed) Why'd I say that? *(chased Tattletelll to a dead end) *Nate: Nowhere left to run, Tattletell! I can't forgive you for spreading the word about me spotted doing number two! And by Katie! By Katie! *Gordon: Blik, go to the control panel, Waffle, Crank the handle, Dipper, Grab the blank medal! *Whisper: Doubling down on the important part. *Nate: Number one is fine, but two is too far! The damage is too great! *Gordon: I have an idea! *Whisper: You're on fire, Nate! *(Tattletell laughing) *Nate: What now, Whisper? *Whisper: It would appear our negotiations are going nowhere. The time has come to reveal the true power of the Yokai Watch! *ALL: GREAT GOPHER, SPLEE, TELL US! *Nate: What? *Whisper: With the Yokai Medallions, you can summon Yokai you have befriended anywhere! And have them do battle! *Nate: Here's Jibanyan's Yokai medal! *Waffle: Spleeeeeeease! *Gordon: What are you waiting for, Laddie! *Whisper: Then summon him immediately! *Nate: Okay! *(Nate opens the watch) *Nate: My friend! Come forth, Jibanyan! Yokai medal! Set on! *Watch: Summoning, Charming!!!!!!!1 *Chorus:"Alarming! Boom boom walla walla dance dance Charming!" *Jibanyan: Jibanyan! (getting dizzy and falls to the street) *Nate: What? What happened? *Jibanyan: I figured I couldn't give up on training without you around...So I was fighting another car just meow. (Image of him fighting a truck a fails) Geez. *Whisper: Yokai have their own matters to attend to. And we're just calling them out of nowhere like this...It's to be expected. *Gordon: It's like POKeMON! *Nate: I guess so... *Jibanyan: That's right. I've business of meown. *Waffle: Meown? *Whisper: But we absolutely need you to do your best to fight Tattletell now! *Nate: Yeah! Kick your butt Jibanyan! *Jibanyan: (being lazy) Seriously? *Gordon: Great Gopher. *Nate: Seriously? I should be asking you that! *Jibanyan: We meowght be friends, but I don't wanna be your beck and call like that. *Nate: Well, when you put it like that...But just this once! *Dipper: *Jibanyan: Why do I gotta? *Nate: We're stuck here if you don't! *Jibanyan: I really don't have any stake in this. *Nate: I beg of you! *Mabel: *(Jibanyan still being lazy) *Whisper: Um...Looks like she's getting tired of waiting too. *(Tattletell sipping tea) *Nate: Uh..Sorry for the trouble.(picking up Jibanyan) We can't keep her waiting any longer! *Spinelli: *Jibanyan: I gotcha! I gotcha! *Nate: Thank you! *Tommy: *Jibanyan: Let's get this over with! Hundred Crack Paw! *(Jibanyan starts throwing paws but, they all miss. Tattletell starts to possess Jibanyan) *Whisper: That's bad! *Nate: (gaps) *Jibanyan: Next HarMEOWny! *Nate: What? *Jibanyan: I'm a huge Next HarMEOWny fan! *Nate: N-Next HarMOEWny? *Bad Cop: *Jibanyan: (jumps on Nate) You've never heard of them? The famous idol unit led by producer Meowkimoto Yasushi! (Goes to his room) My room is full of their posters! I have collected every magazine featuring them! And before falling asleep I always... Goodnight Kiss! (pretending to kiss) Every night...I always go to the hankshake events too! *Nate: Uh-huh... *Doraemon: *Jibanyan: And I haven't washed my hands since the first one! *All: What? *Whisper: So filthy! *Gretchen: *(Tattletell chuckling and leaving Jibanyan) *Jibanyan: Why did I admit all that? Not even my mom knows about it! (crying) *Nate: Not even his mother... *Dora Med: *(Jibanyan getting angry at Tattletell) *Jibanyan: Let's just pretend you didn't hear any of that. *Nate: He looks at lewd stuff even though he's a cat. A cat! *(Jibanyan turning red) *Whisper: Definitely a cat. *Dipper: *Jibanyan: (running away) Don't come looking for me! *Robotgirl: *Nate: Hey,Jibanyan! *Whisper: He's withdrawn from the battlefield! *(Tattletell escapes) *Nate: Hey, wait up! *Skipper: *(Tattletell making faces) *Nate: Tattletell...What a frighting foe! *(They chased Tattletell to the park) *Nate: This will be it! *Chiko: *Whisper: Let's call someone else, Nate! *Nate: That's right! Happiere would mellow her right up! My friend! (throwing the medal in the air) Come forth, Happiere! Yokai medal, set on! *Watch: Summoning... Heartful! *(Happiere didn't appear) *Happiere: (on recorder) I can't answer the phone right now. *Nate: This isn't a phone... *Daku: *Bulltaro: *Dismarelda: (on recorder) We're on a vacation at Hawaii, so please leave us a message. *Whisper: Denying a summoning... *Nate: Yokai go to Hawaii too? *Chippo: *Whisper: That's the issue? *Nate: We're all out of medallions... (Pull out Walkappa) Walkappa? *Whisper: We befriended him earlier. *Nate: Oh, yeah! My friend! (Throws the medal in the air) Come forth, Walkappa! Yokai Medallion, set on! *Watch: Summoning Charming! *Singer: Alarming! Boom boom walla walla dance dance Charming! *Walkappa: Walkappa! *Nate: Walkappa! Get her! *Noby: *Walkappa: What is this? My turn to shine? *Sneech: *(Tattletell possesses Walkappa) *Nate: Here we go again! *Chase McCain: *Walkappa: I want to reveal my secrets all of a sudden. I...I...I get all tired if my bowl tries up! *Nate: Yeah. *Whisper: We know. Is that even a secret? *Doraemon: *Walkappa: I like to think so. But it's actually kind of well known so I guess I don't mind you guys finding out. *(Tattletell getting tired) *Walkappa: And I also...I really like sushi! *Jaidora: *Nate: Really? *Whisper: Aren't kappas more into cucumbers? *Sue: *Walkappa: I've been into sushi lately! *(Tattletell getting more tired) *Walkappa: I live in a river! Breastroke is my best stroke! *Wallace: *(Tattletell dizzy and was defeated) *Whisper: Oh. Tattletell loses! *Nate: All right! *Big G: *Whisper: She was out of luck when she possessed Walkappa, who has no big secrets. *Walkappa: Hey! *(Nate picks up Tattletell) *Nate: You Okay *Sue: *(Tattletell Crying) *Whisper: Seems she found her conscience. *T.J *Nate: Let's be friends then! *(Tattletell gives Nate and his Firneds her Medals) *Nate: Yokai Medal! Gotcha! Thanks a lot, Walkappa. I can go to the bathroom at school without worry again. *Whisper: Still on that.... *Doraemon: *Nate: Yeah... *Bad Cop: *(The Next day) *Bear: I haven't seen my score yet! My heart's racing! *Big G: *T.J. *Vince: *Eddie: I'll look up the national average on my phone. *Bear: Okay...Here goes... *(He was shocked) *Bear: I got a 50! *Big G.: *Sneech: *T.J. *Vince: *Gus: *Mikey: *Eddie: Looking at the average, I can't call that anything but really low. *Bear: What'd you get? *Eddie: A 96. *Gretchen: *Tommy: *Phineas: *Ferb: *Bear: Amazing...What about you, guys? *Nate: 76.. *Noby: *Doraemon: *Bear: Nothing to say on that one. So normal. *Eddie: Hardly worth a reaction. *(Nate and his Friends walks home) *Whisper: You're really average in a lot of places, aren't you? *Nate: So I've been told. Hm? *(Nate and his Friends sees Katie, Sue, Dorami and Isabella sad) *Nate: Katie? Aren't you going home? *Katie: No. *Noby: *Sue: *Phineas: *Isabella: *Doraemon: *Dorami: *Nate: Something up? *Katie: Not really. *(Katie and her friends walks away) *Nate:What's up with them? You think I did something to make them hate us? Are they hung up about spotting me in the bathroom? *Whisper: That couldn't be. Tattletell caused all that is the first place.The reason must lie elsewhere. *Nate: Then what could it be? *Dora Kid: *(Nate and Whisper sees Katie on the swings and her friends standing at the park) *Nate: Something's definitely up... *Whisper: Nate. I've got a plan to find out what. We'll summon Tattletell! *Dora Med: *Nate: Oh, right. I'll give it a shot! My friend! Come forth, Tattletell! Yokai Medallion, set on! *Watch: Summing Mysterious *Singer:A Boo-shigga! Boo-shigga! Boogie woogie! Cling clang delirious Mysterious! *Tattletell: Tattletell! *Nate: *Doraemon Category:Transcripts